1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to medical equipment and more particularly to mechanical methods for reducing the volume of the stomach for the treatment of obesity.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Approximately 64% of Americans are overweight and obesity is rapidly becoming an epidemic resulting in a multitude of co-morbidities (e.g. cardiovascular disease, diabetes, etc.) and enormous medical costs. Approximately $75 billion dollars are spent each year on weight-related diseases in the US alone.
Historically, methods of weight reduction have ranged from oral pharmacological means, a multitude of diets, and various exercise programs. These approaches have generally resulted in temporary weight loss, with no or limited long-term benefit.
In recent years, the concept of obesity being a disease has gained momentum. To that end, surgical treatments have been developed to provide a more permanent solution (e.g. stomach stapling, gastric bypass, and the like). However, these treatments are generally surgical in nature, which imply inherent risk and high cost to the patient.
Thus, it remains desirable to develop new alternatives to provide non-invasive or minimally-invasive solutions to obesity.